


Great Movie Double Acts

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dog Dean, Fun, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gen, Movie Reference, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has some fun at Sam and Dean’s expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Movie Double Acts

Part One - The Furry Piece of Crap

“What the hell is that...thing?” Dean’s eyes widen in disbelief at the sight before him.

“It’s your's, I think…” Sam hazards a guess.

“There’s no way I’m setting foot in that fugly piece of crap!” Dean growls.

“I think you mean furry piece of crap!” Gabriel appears behind them, startling them both.

“What the fuck!” Dean turns on him. “You said we’d be one of the great movie double acts.”

“You are -Dumb and Dumber,” Gabriel smirks and Dean resists the urge to punch him.

“Dean was thinking more of Newman and Redford.” Sam explains.

“Well…okay!” Gabriel grins.

 

Part Two - Be Careful What You Wish For!

“Fuck!” Dean yells, grabbing hold of Sam’s arm as they try to keep upright on the rocky clifftop they are now standing on.

The sound of horse’s hooves and gunfire makes them both look around.

“Holy shit!” Dean mutters, glancing at Sam.

“Looks like we’re Butch and Sundance,” Sam replies, trying to smile.

“I’m gonna fry that fucking angel’s wings extra crispy!” Dean vows.

“If we survive this…” Sam stares dubiously over the edge of the cliff.

“There’s only one way to find out.” Dean grins, reassuring Sam.

“Geronimo!” They shout as they jump off the cliff towards the river below.

 

Part Three - Ruh Roh

Dean soaking wet and pissed off. His tongue seems longer and he’s having trouble breathing through his nose. He shakes his body to dislodge some of the water. What the everlasting-fuck?

“Hey!” Sam protests and Dean looks up at him. And up. What the hell? Dean realizes he’s on all fours, and looks down at his hands, nearly passing out when he sees paws.

“Careful, buddy, you soaked me!” Sam crouches down, patting his head.

Dean tries to speak but only whimpers. 

“Dean?” Sam frowns at him. Dean nods.

Sam tries not to laugh. “Or should I call you Hooch?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: DEW on LJ spn_bigpretzel – Put Sam and Dean into a TV show/movie/advert of your choice. I chose Dumb and Dumber, Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid, and Turner & Hooch
> 
> Disclaimer: Just for fun, not profit. I don't own any of the characters.


End file.
